


Blood on the snow

by twoheartsx



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Poetic, Snow, Vampires, kinda i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night for Gilbert and Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old fics. This one is a bit poetic or at least that's what I was aiming for.

Snow...

Gilbert had always loved the white flakes. So cold and yet could melt so easily. It made him think of his baby brother. A true angel.

Snow White...

Vincent hated that white, cold thing outside. After all in snowy times like this he could feel the eyes.

Eyes...

Those woods held an evil Vincent and Gilbert couldn't comprehend. Those woods were evil. Uncomprehending evil.

Those woods...

Gilbert said it was okay. He told Vincent that there was nothing to fear because Gilbert had a friend in the woods. 'He won't let anyone hurt us.' Gilbert was sure. Gilbert was never wrong.

Those snowy woods...

The eyes...

Someone's watching...

Gilbert had never been wrong.

Tonight Gilbert was wrong.

The 'friend' wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt them because.

Something's not right...

He wanted to hurt them himself.

The young girl from there village had found them.

What a shame it was...

The two boys lied in the snow.

Snows not red, right...?

Pure white now held a stain of crimson.

The sinful color held a dark secret so closely as the deeds that had been done.

Snow...

Gilbert loved it because it would come with beauty and fade quickly after.

You couldn't hold snow.

Gilbert felt like snow.

Unholy...

Unlovable...

Unneeded...

He felt like snow.

Like there was nothing he could do to make people love him.

He almost know those green eyes were lying.

'I'd never hurt you, Gilbert.'

Those green eyes had lied.

Gilbert knew it and still he went into those icy woods.

He took Vincent so that his little brother wouldn't be lonely.

He wanted Vincent to see what he was going to let Oz do to him.

Was he sick for wanting Vincent to see that? He knew he was.

Gilbert didn't blame Oz after all it was his instincts to kill. He had to feed. So there they where. Gilbert and Vincent lied there. Letting there crimson liquid stain and make pools on the icy floor.

Alice let a small smile play it's way on her face. She laid her cloak over the boys. There faces pale and lifeless. Just as they would remain for the rest of time. Her eyes glanced up to see Oz as he sat there watching Alice, Gilbert, and Vincent. Alice started to walk away.

'Just like him...'

"I am sorry to tell you all that Vincent and Gilbert were never found." The towns favorite son, Jack Vessalus said. He was so sincere. Everyone loved him.

"We greatly apologize to there family's and friends." Glen said, keeping the same solemn look he always had. They said what was needed to be said then went back to there fancy mansion in the woods. When walked in he was greeted by a hug from his sister.

"Lacie." Glen said, feeling a smiling tugging at his lips. Lacie hugged glen then place a kiss on jacks lips. Oz smirked from his room upstairs.

"It's such a shame that Gilbert is dead." Oz whispered. He ran his fingers though silky raven tresses. The raven inclined his head into the blonds hand. The blond smirked. 'A real bloody shame' Oz thought, kissing Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert loved the snow...

Oz was the snow...


End file.
